Minima maxima sunt
by 000RainbowChick000
Summary: "The smallest things are most important." Jennie Andrews is the neighbor of Harry Potter, and she changes small but important things as the years goes by
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya folks! This is my first HPstory in a while, hehe, and I've had the plot in my mind for some time and decided to write it all out. I hope you'll like it, pleeeeease let me know if you do =)**

**Also:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy Reading!**

**1 November 1 1981**

Jennie Andrews couldn't sleep. She often had nights like this one, when she just lay in bed staring into the ceiling, her mind empty.  
This night, she actually went up and headed to her kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. She left the light out since the streetlamps provided her with enough light to see what she was doing. She soon had her cup filled with steaming chocolate, and she sat down by the small kitchen table and looked out into the night. It was filled with stars and simply beautiful.

Jennie once more noticed the cat that she'd seen all day and once again she resisted the urge to go out and pick it up; the first and last time she'd tried, she cat had snarled at her.  
The cat twitched where it sat on the low garden wall of Privet Drive number 4. It looked quite amusing and Jennie chuckled. Then, she squinted, for she could have sworn she saw a long shadow being cast on the pavement, but before she could see more, the lamps went out.

"Oh just great!" the blonde muttered and rolled her eyes, but she didn't get up to turn on the lamp in the kitchen; she had an _urge_ to sit still and Jennie always followed her urges.

Through the darkness outside, she could only just make out the shapes of two people, a man and woman, dressed very funnily in long weeping robes. They seemed to be talking for they were standing very close. Jennie couldn't hear what was being said, and somehow she felt that she wasn't meant to.  
She did however hear the thundering sound of a motorcycle – she'd recognize that sound anywhere since her dad and brothers had bikes of their own – and what she saw next almost made her black out.  
A _very_ large person that more resembled a bear was holding something that she couldn't see, there seemed to be a brief conversation between the three people, and then the large person wailed as if in deep pain, only to be hushed by the woman.

"Perhaps this is some sort of weird movie making," muttered Jennie, only halfheartedly trying to fool herself.

The tall slim man suddenly walked up to number 4and left the small bundle by the front door, and then the three people seemed to say goodbye, for they disappeared very quickly, and then the light suddenly came back, almost blinding Jennie.  
She could see better now; the bundle by her neighbors door looked very much like a baby wrapped in blankets, but it just couldn't be…

"Like a grown up would be crazy to leave a baby outside…" scoffed Jennie as she finished off her chocolate.  
She was almost upstairs when she decided to ignore common sense.

The little boy was sound asleep, his small hands curled around the blanket. Jennie picked him up along with the envelope which was nestled inside the blankets folds. She was astonished by the scar on the boy's forehead 'cause it was shaped like a lightning bolt and seemed new since it was red and clashed against his fair skin.

"What am I to do with you little man?" Jennie mumbled as she looked at the door to number 4. She didn't like the Durlsey family; Vernon was rude, Petunia was a snooper and their one year old son Dudley seemed to be spoiled beyond reason.

"Are you a relative? If so, why didn't that man wait until morning to leave you here? Silly to let you lie out here in November…"

The baby boy yawned and slowly opened small eyes, which was emerald and piercing.

"Hi sweetie," smiled Jennie and rocked him softly while thinking rapidly. There was no way she was going to let him lie outside, and she didn't want to ring on the Durlsey's doorbell in the middle of the night…

"You'll come with me, okay? We'll sneak back here in the morning and tell the D's that someone left you here," she said finally and turned and hurried back into her house.

An hour later, the little boy was giggling as he dropped another spoon on the floor, and Jennie bit back a laugh. He was a real cutie!  
The sound of the doorbell made the little boy stop giggling, and he gave a little whimper. Jennie picked him up, went to the door and peeked through peephole.

"Not good," she mumbled as she looked at an old man's face; white hair and beard and sparkling blu eyes behind half-moon spectacles.

The doorbell rang again.

"Right little man, let's face the weird looking man."

Jennie unlocked and opened the door with a pleasant smile, while calculating just how fast she would be able to knee the man if need be.

"Hello dear," said the old man kindly and stayed put outside, not making any movement to get inside her house, for which Jennie was grateful.

"Hello sir," she replied, her good manners kicking in.

"I believe this boy is not yours to shield."

"And _I_ believe this boy is not yours to leave on a doorstep in the middle of a cold night," replied Jennie, now quitting pretending and going into defense mode.

"If I may come in dear, I will explain to why I left him, and you may explain to me why you where awake and looking and why you took him inside your home," said the old man still in a very kind and calm voice.

Jennie thought fast.

"Alright sir, but one wrong move and I'm calling the police."

The man bowed slightly, and when Jennie stepped aside he walked swiftly into her house. She shut the door, kissed the baby boys cheek and showed the old man into the living room.

"This is very weird… Can I tempt you with a cup of coffee?" she asked, finding it awfully funny that she was being polite to a possible madman.

"No thank you dear, I shall not abuse your hospitality longer than necessary."

"Very well… Please have a seat then."

The old man smiled and sat down, and Jennie sat down with the boy still in her arms.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the boy in your arms is Harry Potter, and may I ask what your lovely name is, dear?"

Jennie fought back a giggle at the man's charm.

"I'm Jennie Andrews."

"Lovely my dear. Now, the reason I left young Harry outside is that I'm a wizard, and therefore I can protect him from cold and also because he needed to be found by his aunt and uncle, not given over."

She was talking to a kind but delusional old man.

"Sir, with all due respect is there anyone I can call to come and give you a ride home?" Jennie asked politely, knowing that when dealing with madness it was almost always best to be very polite and calm.

Albus Dumbledore – strange name indeed – chuckled and produced a wooden stick from somewhere in his strange clothes.

"My dear Jennie I assure you I am not mad or delusional. I _can_ do magic, Wingardium Leviosa!"

The bowl which held grapes lifted and floated in the air.

"Very nice trick sir, where did you hide the wire?"

The old man chuckled again.

"I am sorry dear, but there is no wire. No, I must insist you tell me why you took Harry."

"Because he's a baby boy who can die in cold! And because no one should leave a child alone!"

She hadn't meant to scream, but she loathed seeing children been abused or neglected.

"You have a kind heart child, never lose it," said Albus Dumbledore and pointed the wooden stick at her.

"Please don't point that at me sir, it feels very uncomfortable."

"I'll take it away child… Paulisper Oblitus!"

**A/N: Paulisper Oblitus is my own creation here: I simply translated the phrase "forget for a while" into Latin, which gave me Paulisper Oblitus.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**2 November 3 1981 **

"God morning Vernon, Petunia, Dudley… Oh, who is this little one?"

Jennie smiled as she stopped looked at the little boy in the bay seat. He had a little black hair and green eyes and a funnily shaped scar on his forehead.

"God morning. This my nephew, Harry, my sister sent him," answered the blonde woman shortly, and Jennie saw that she looked tired and unhappy and she hadn't seen Petunia looking like that before.

"Is everything alright?" she dared to ask.

"My sister is… she… car crash," mumbled Petunia and Vernon patted her arm.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry… Is there anything I can do to help?"

Although she didn't particularly like the family, Jennie had been brought up with the knowledge that you always paid people respect if they weren't completely dangerous for you.

"Thank you… I don't know… We have to see the doctor now, Dudley is ill and Harry has been out all night, I found him on the doorstep this morning."

"You didn't?!"

"Yes I did… I might not like my sister, but I don't want her son to be ill, not when she can't take care of him… Well, we have to go, thank you and see you around."

"Petunia, if there's anything I can do, please tell me," Jennie said softly and – acting on pure impulse – gave the other blonde woman a quick hug.  
Petunia nodded, Vernon gruffed and then the Durlsey family and little Harry left in the car.

"Who is so stupid that they leave a baby outside?!" snapped Jennie as she made her way back to her car and left for work.

####

It was dark when she returned home and she was tired from running around and getting things for everyone in the office; being an errand girl had its downsides, it made your feet ache.

"Jennie?"

"Fuck!"

Petunia was standing by her door, looking she had waited for her. Jennie rolled her eyes at her own stunt and smiled.

"Hi. Do you like hot chocolate?"

"So you haven't spoken to hear for years? Gosh it must make it harder… Don't take me wrong, but would you like something stronger than chocolate? I have a pretty fine whiskey that my dad gave me at my birthday," Jennie said one and a half hour later when she and Petunia sat on the couch, Petunia red eyed and crying, and Jennie feeling helpless and sad.

"Yes please… But not much, I don't mix well with strong alcohol," sniffled the short haired blonde and blew her nose.

Jennie got up, fetched a bottle with amber liquid and two small glasses, and poured a small amount in each.

"I really am sorry Petunia… I don't know what to say to make you feel better," she confessed as she handed her neighbor her glass.

"It's alright; it's nice to talk to someone. Vernon doesn't… I mean we don't… I can't talk to him," Petunia mumbled and looked ashamed.

"Hey it's okay, sometimes you need a girlfriend 'cause your man isn't enough," Jennie said and threw back her glass, emptying it.

"Oh fuck its strong!" she muttered and felt her cheeks growing hot.

"I'll refrain from doing that then," said Petunia with a little smile – the first for the evening – and Jennie felt happy to the smile even though it was brief.

"Can you keep secrets Jennie?" asked Petunia after a few silent minutes.

"Yes."

"My sister isn't – wasn't – normal. She could do things… She was a witch."

Jennie looked at her neighbor for a while and then she slapped her forehead.

"Hell, that's why she wasn't around much, right? She went off to that school… Ah I can't remember the name… I have a cousin who went there…"

"Hogwarts, and yes that's why she wasn't around much," Petunia replied looking a little relieved.

"Huh, strange world… More whiskey?"

"Ah, no thanks…"

"You don't mind if I have another?"

"No of course not, this is your home."

Jennie poured herself a new small amount of amber liquid, but didn't drain it.

"Doesn't this mean that Harry is magical, that he's a wizard?"

"Yes. But I got this letter which told me not to tell him anything until the time is right, which I think will be when he's around ten or eleven, but how will I tell him after lying to him? And how will I be able to look at my sister's son every day and knowing that she is gone?" Petunia rambled, close to tears once more.

"Petunia… I think that if you are to follow what the letter said, it might be good to not let him ask questions, it'll make it easier for the both of you, or you can ignore the letter and tell him when he asks," said Jennie slowly while thinking about other possible options and finding none.

"But either way I'll hurt him!"

"You could give him to someone else if you don't think it'll work."

"Oh but I can't! the man who wrote the letter is a very powerful wizard and he has placed a safety… charm I think… on our house since I'm related to Harry by blood; he'll be safe from evil as long as he stays here…"

"Evil? Petunia, you said you sister… Oh, clever cover story!" Jennie muttered as she realized the plot.

"I know, it was the wizard's idea…"

"I don't give much for him; wizard or not, who the fuck leaves a child outside a whole night?!"

"Harry had to be found by me…" mumbled Petunia and rubbed her hands over her face in frustration.

Jennie felt a tingle of something… Something important, but when she tried to remember it melted away and she glared at the whiskey as if it was the drinks fault.

"I should go… Thank you Jennie, I think I feel a little better."

"Anytime, should you need a minute free, just call and I'll help if I can," Jennie said softly as they made their way to the door.

"Thank you."

Petunia hugged her, smiled sadly and the she was gone.

"Well fuck!" exclaimed Jennie as she locked the door, returned to the couch and sat down, swirled the whiskey in the glass and drained it.

**A/N: I'd like to think that Petunia wasn't always harsh towards Harry, and this chapter is my view on how and why she ended up being harsh, what do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**3 June 23 1985**

"Hi Harry!"

Jennie smiled at the small boy who peered up at her from where he stood in the sunshine outside her house.

"Hi," he whispered and smiled shyly.

"Didn't you want be a Dudley's party?" she asked as she picked him up for a hug and carried him inside.

"No…" the boy mumbled and buried his head in her neck. She smiled as she closed the door and continued into the living room.

"Would you like to see a movie?"

"Yes please", Harry mumbled as Jennie put him down on the couch.

"Here's what we'll do, I'll go and get us some chocolate and snacks, and then we'll close the drape and watch a movie like its night, right?" she said and Harry giggled.

"But it's midday!"

"Yes, but we can pretend, 'cause we're the best!" Jennie grinned and hurried of to fix the things.

"Can we watch this?" Harry asked her as she came back, holding a movie entitled _The never-ending story_.

"Of course we can sweetie! Have you seen it?"

"No… I didn't get to see it with Dudley…"

"Sweetie it doesn't matter, you can watch it anytime here with me! Now, come and sit and we'll get cozy with this blanket."

They watched the movie, and Jennie stole glanced at Harry every now and then; he was smiling and looked happy and she wanted to keep him, even though she knew that he had to stay with Petunia.  
Her blonde neighbor had been in and out during the previous years, always crying and smiling and rambling about how hard it was to see her sister's son, and how bad she felt when lying and seeing how her son teased Harry. However, Jennie also saw a hardness forming around Petunia, and it slowly seeped out and engulfed the people around her, including Harry. She didn't like it, 'cause she had a strong feeling it wouldn't do any good, but when she had tried to talk to Petunia about it, the other blonde had simply shut herself inside a shell of snappiness.

"Jennie?"

"Mhm?"

"Did you know my mom and dad?"

Jennie sighed and hugged Harry close.

"I didn't sweetie, I'm sorry."

"Oh… I thought you did 'cause you're nice to me," the five year old whispered against her arm.

"I'm nice to you because I like you Harry," said Jennie firmly as the after texts rolled on the TV.

"You really like me? No one else does…"

"I really, really like you, you're my little man!"

The child giggled with flushed cheeks and stole a candy from the bowl.

####

She was alone at dinner; Daniel had called and said that he couldn't make it since he had to help his sister study which Jennie thought was very nice of him. Sometimes, her boyfriend's family made her jealous; she wanted sibling and a caring mom too.

Shadow sneaked around her legs and she picked up the black cat and hugged her close, feeling the felines whisper tickling her neck as the cat nuzzled her.

"Hi pretty girl, sorry I haven't spoiled you today; I had a sad boy to comfort," she mumbled as she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom where she laid the cat on the bed and followed suit herself.

"You know pretty girl, I feel like there's something important that I've forgotten, something I've done… It's not a nice feeling."

Shadow purred and buffed her hand, demanding s scratch behind her ears. Jennie complied, scratching the cat and letting her mind wander around until she got a headache.

"Well fuck!" she muttered annoyed and carefully stopped petting the now sleeping feline, went up and headed for a long hot bath with rose oil in it.

Her cell rang an hour later, and she scoffed as she picked it up; it was past midnight and she didnät feel like talking.

"Jennie speaking."

"Hi hot stuff! I didn't wake you did I?"

Despite being in no mood for talk, Jennie smiled.

"Hi Daniel. No, I was in the bath."

"And I'm outside, fancy letting me in?"

"What, it's past midnight? Don't you work tomorrow?" she giggled as she run downstairs and unlocked the door and was swept up in a hug and a mind blowing kiss.

"Yes, but I missed you, and you sounded sad earlier," Daniel mumbled against her lips as they parted for air.

"Ugh I did?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

They walked inside, locked up hurried upstairs, exchanging kisses.

"I don't know… I guess I feel sad for many things… Petunia is becoming harsh and tight lipped, I feel like there's something amiss, but you know that, I miss having a mom to talk too…"

"Jennie."

When he said her name like that, a simple soft whisper, she curled herself around him and cried, and he held her and whispered soft sweet words, promising to help her.

"Feel better?" Daniel asked when she had stopped crying and hiccupping.

"A little… Thanks."

"Anytime cutie. Did I say you smell really nice?"

"No," giggled Jennie and Daniel grinned and buried his nose against her neck.

"Like roses," he sighed contentedly and nibbled at her skin. She squirmed a little.

"I'm really not in the mood…" she confessed and blushed when he looked at her.

"Not even for kisses?"

She giggled and hid against his arm.

"Perhaps a few," she admitted and shrieked with laughter when he tickled her sides before kissing her again, on the lips, neck, ears and back to her lips, lingering there.

"You know, I didn't want to ditch you earlier, but mom and dad was out and Sarah really needed help so she called me…" he muttered apologetically.

"It's okay; really, I'm just feeling lonely… But you're here now silly."

And she pushed him over on his back and straddled him, her long hair falling around her like streams of sunshine.

"You're great," she whispered and licked her lips before kissing his jawline, his throat and then, when his hands sneaked over her hips, his lips. He gave an appreciative sigh and let her had her way; she nibbled on his lower lip, sucked on his tongue and let her hands sneak under his shirt, feeling his toned stomach.

"Didn't you say you weren't in the mood?" he asked as she let his lips free, and she noticed the harsh edge to his voice which she loved hearing.

"I think I've had a change of mind," she confessed grinning, and pulled the large t-shirt she'd borrowed from him over her head, revealing her naked body.

"I like when you have a change of mind," Daniel growled and looked at her with want.

" I do too," Jennie purred and tugged at his jeans with a grin.

**A/N: I know that in the books Harry participated in Dudley's party, but this is my story and as I mentioned earlier, Jennie is there and bringing changes along, let me know what you think =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**4 October 5 1986**

"I'm sure it'll be better, Harry," said Jennie with determination as she walked beside him towards the school.

"Do I have to go? Can't you tell them I'm sick and you'll take care of me?" Harry pleaded as they crossed as street and saw the school building.

"I'm afraid I can't sweetie, I'm not your guardian…"

"I wish you were!"

Jennie smiled and swooped down and kissed the boys cheek.

"Now be good and you just might get a strawberry cake when you come home," she said half-jokingly and Harry whooped happily and walked the last part himself, and when he was about to enter the building he stopped, looked back at her and waved.

"Now I'm doing things my way," Jennie muttered as she walked up to the part of the large building which held the reception and the principal's office. She opened the door, went in, smiled at the secretary and announced that she had a meeting with Mr O'Hara.

####

"Well Jennie, I clearly see the problem here, but since you are neither Harry's guardian nor a relative, I'm afraid you can't do much, and neither can I since Mr and Mrs Dursley insist that the boys are just playing around."

Jennie stared at the elder man in disbelief.

"Are you sitting here, telling me that you will do nothing when one of the students in your school is being bullied?" the twenty-seven year old blonde said, anger seeping into every word.

Mark O'Hara sighed and rubbed his nose.

"Dear girl, I see that you care very much for Harry Potter and for this I am glad since the boy seems to have very few who does, but I repeat; you can do nothing in this matter."

"What kind of principal are you?!" snapped Jennie and almost stabbed a finger in the man's chest in annoyance.

"Miss Andrews, this far I've spoken kindly to you, but if you insist on being respectless then I'll have to ask you to leave."

Taking a very deep breath, Jennie smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I have a temper. Okay, let's rewind a little. Is there any change that you can call Mr and Mrs Durlsey and tell them that you've had a conversation with a concerned neighbor about the situation?"

Mark O'Hara smiled slightly.

"I believe that might be possible yes. May I ask that leave your number; I'll have someone too call you back as soon as possible."

"I'd really like if you called me back in person since we are discussing the matter," Jennie replied politely while writing down her number, name and address on the paper she was given.

"You are a very stern young lady," said the principal as they both rose and shook hands.

"I am that Mr O'Hara. Thank you for your time."

####

Jennie hummed as she parked her small cerise car and locked it before heading inside the building where she worked.

"Afternoon Jennie, you look smug!"

"Hiya Tommy! Yeah, I think I've done a really important thing!" she replied as she passed the somewhat older guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good! So, when will you ditch Daniel and date me?" Tommy joked and pretended to lean in for a kiss.

"When you start liking women," Jennie replied giggling and continued further into the maze of offices until she reached her boss's.

"Hi Andrew!" she chirped happily and handed him the thick map with papers.

"Hello there! Did your mission go okay?"

"Yupp, thanks again for letting me skip the morning," she smiled and backed out of his office and headed to her little workplace to see what people needed her to do this day.

####

She was home after another exhausting day off running around, and when she parked her car Jennie saw a little figure sitting on her doorstep, a figure with messy black hair in way to large clothes.

"Hi little man! Have you been here long?" she asked as she unlocked the door and invited the boy inside.

"No… no one was home…"

"What? Are you sure? Perhaps your aunt and uncle are a bit late."

"Yeah, but I'm cold…"

"Well we can't have it that way can we… Let's get you something warm to drink and the you can tell me what a fun day you've had."

####

"What is it Jennie? I'm terribly busy," Petunia half snapped, clearly on defense.

Jennie sighed and looked at her… friend, in lack of better word; she didn't think Petunia wanted her in in her life anymore, but Jennie was no fool and she could see glimpses of the sad younger Petunia sobbing in her living room all those years ago, and so Jennie decided to be blunt.

"I'll make it quick. Do you remember that you said that you didn't want Harry to be ill since he's your sister's son?"

"What? Oh yes, what about it?"

The short haired woman was clearly thrown back, that much was clear to Jennie.

"Well, he is ill now; you neglect him! You do today what you said you didn't want to, wake up Petunia!"

They sat by Jennie's kitchen table; Jennie with her arms crossed and half glaring; Petunia looking angry but also caught in the headlights.

"C'mon, deep down you know what I'm saying is true, and I do believe that you also know it's wrong. I can help you, you know that too 'cause I said so and I've said it over the years; you don't have to be alone in this," Jennie said and saw a crack in her neighbors façade.

"It doesn't have to be hard; the smallest things are often more important," she went on and poured Petunia more tea, while the other blonde gave a strangled sob and hid her face in her hands.

"It hurts so much… He has her eyes! And sometimes he looks at me and I… it's just like Lily used to look at me after she'd started at Hogwarts, hurt and sad…"

"Why don't you tell him a bit about Lily? It might get easier then, you can get some kind of closure and Harry can get answers and then he'll like you more 'cause you'll be telling him funny things that he wants to know," suggested Jennie after a bit of thinking.

"I can't… remember the wizard who wrote the letter the night he left Harry here? He wrote that I can't tell Harry anything at all…"

"But he also wrote that you were to care for Harry, and caring in this case means sharing what you know about his parents, so I say screw that blasted wizard and be Harry's aunt!" scoffed Jennie, more annoyed than she let on.

"But what if he somehow knows what I'm doing, and if I tell Harry, what if he comes and takes him?"

"If he does, he's an idiot, wizard or not; he placed Harry here for a reason, I hardly think he'll take him away just because you tell the boy about his lost family."

Jennie drained her teacup, refilled it and then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh I'm keeping you late… But really, think about it, this is not good for you or Harry. Say hello to the family from me, will you?"

Petunia smiled a little shakily, stood up, thanked her and left; Jennie saw her hurry across the street, and when the other woman was gone from her sight, Jennie let out a string of curses, annoyed and more intent than ever to help if she could.

**A/N: Jennie is once again stepping in – what do you think of the plan so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**5 July 31 1990**

Jennie wondered silently if they even remembered todays date; when she saw the Durlsey's leave their house without Harry she waited five minutes before making her way over and rang the doorbell.

"Hi there! Congratulations, you're ten years old!" Jennie beamed as Harry looked up at her, a shy smile on his lips.

"Hi. Yeah I know, thanks," he murmured back, looking as if he was about to retreat into his shell.

"I have presents and cake at my place, race you back?" Jennie smiled and watched his face light up.

Harry won the race with a foot length and seamed very pleased with this; they ate chocolate and strawberry cake and drank soda and Jennie chocked when being told that harry had gotten a coat hanger and Vernon's old socks; she was sure this must be some kind of dumb joke.

"Is this really for me?" Harry asked once more later that evening as he looked at the unwrapped gifts; a radio-controlled motorbike in silver and black, a copy of _Charlotte's Web_ and a jar of freshly baked raspberry caves.

"Of course it's for you! Do you like it?"

"Yes," the slender built boy said and his green eyes shone happily.

Jennie smiled and offered him more cake.

####

"I'm really not in the mood," said Jennie once more as Daniel's hands wandered downwards her body.

"Just a little… I've missed you," he murmured against her neck and bit down on her skin, making her moan a little.

"Ah, okay, as good as that feels, please get that I don't want to go further tonight. Can't we just make out without sex?" she muttered, half amused by his persistence and annoyed at it.

"Aw, but if I can go on I'm sure you'll be in the mood," joked Daniel and removed his hand from her thigh.  
Jennie giggled and pulled him in for a kiss with lots of tongue and no air.

####

She hummed softly as she dried her hair hours later; Daniel had left since he needed to leave extra early the next day and although he didn't say anything, Jennie could tell that he was annoyed that she hadn't given in to him. However, when she wasn't in the right mood Jennie refused to do anything just for his pleasure; after all she didn't pressure him so he really shouldn't urge her on.

"What do you say Shadow? Should I've let him have his wicked way with me?" she muttered to the cat as she dressed in an oversized t-shirt and slipped beneath the covers in her bed. Shadow jumped up to her ad nuzzled her hand while purring.

"I take it you agree with me pretty girl," Jennie grinned and turned off the small lamp on the bedside table.

####

She didn't know what had woken her, but she felt strange and wide awake so she resorted to her usual cure for sleeplessness; hot chocolate.

The kitchen wasn't as dark as her bedroom since the streetlights shone into the room, so Jennie didn't bother turning the lights on as she fixed her cup of chocolate.

As she sat down by the table and raised the steaming cup to her lips, the lights died out and she found herself seeing nothing but blackness.

There was a knock on her door and she cursed as she carefully made her way to the door, tried and failed to see who it was, and decided to open the door; she took the umbrella from its hook first so she'd have some sort of defense if it turned out to be a burglar.

It was a figure clothed in black, that was all she was able to make out before she was knocked cold.

####

Her head ached and her body felt numb. Jennie blinked an tried to will the ache away to no avail.

"Where is the boy?!"

A light shone into her eyes, so sudden that she saw nothing but dots before her eyes, and she felt them tear as a result.

"What boy?" she asked, sure that the turn of her night was some absurd mistake. She tried to move and found that she was bound to the chair in which she sat.

"The Potter boy!" snarled the voice and something – instinct, fate or some kind of motherly instinct – drove Jennie to speak with completer conviction.

"I have no idea."

"Don't lie! He was here! Where is the boy?!"

"Who are you?" asked Jennie, completely ignoring the question, while she struggled to free her hands from the ropes.

"I'm one with power to kill you muggle!"

Jennie snorted.

"Oh, a wizard then? Well, I don't know where Harry Potter is, but I know that you will never find him; wherever he is, he is protected from crazy people like you!"

"How dare you! _Crucio_!"

Later, Jennie described the feeling as a mixture of being on fire and outside in a snowstorm, so intense, hot and cold was the pain, with no end and no mercy. She tried to breath, to lean away, to stop but it was oh so useless.

"_Stupefy_!"

Air had never felt more wonderful even though she hardly felt it as she gulped and felt her limbs spasms.

"Easy child."

The voice was firm but Jennie detected gentleness within it as warm hands cupped her and green eyes looked into her own.

"You did very well and you're safe now," said the woman in a Scottish accent.

"Who… who are… you?" Jennie managed to ask between deep breaths.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, you will soon remember that you have seen me before," was the answer she got as the woman helped her to stand and then led her into the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"I haven't… seen you before…"

Even though she spoke surely, Jennie felt a strange sense of deja vu. And she didn't even react when the woman dressed in long green robes swished a wooden stick and produced cups of tea from nowhere.

"Minerva, I thought I told you not to take contact!"

A man stood in the doorway; he had long white hair and beard, blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles and was dressed in a deep purple suit with a long dark blue cloak over.

"I was not going to let her be abused!" said the black haired woman and scoffed in annoyance as she looked at the man.

"I know you… Why do I know you?" Jennie mumbled as a myriad of emotions found her; anger, confusion, annoyance, curiosity and fear.

"That dear child will be revealed tonight. _Memento Statim_!"

_Three people and a bundle where standing in the dark… A thin man left something at Privet Drive number 4 and then the three people left… The little baby boy grinned up at her and giggled… A man was at her door, in her house… He spoke funnily…_

"You made me forget?!"

She found that she could breath and talk normal again; Jennie turned on the couch and stared at the wizard who had interfered with her life and sent the letter to Petunia about Harry.

"What kind of a man are you? How could you reason that a child had to stay out in the could just because he had to be found by his relative? Why did you made me forget when I could've helped so much more if I knew the whole truth?!"

"I could not have Harry live alongside someone with the full knowledge, not his first years."

"Are you kidding me, sir? Petunia, his aunt, knew all along!"

Jennie crossed her arms and looked up at Albus Dumbledore, who sighed and seemed to think before he spoke again.

"I see how you view this but, forgive me, I am much older and also very clever than you are, and in this matter I think that I have better knowledge and judgment than you," he said kindly and Jennie barely stopped the urge to roll her eyes, she was after all a grown up.

"Forgive me sir but I think that you are a little wrong here; you are very much involved in this, that much is clear to me, and people involved in important matters are often too caring to be fully objective of the matter, alas you are not smarter than me here, I think," Jennie said calmly and tried to sound as polite as she could, for she did not mean to be rude, she just wanted to tell her view on Albus Dumbledore's answer to her.

The wizard looked baffled, and Jennie could've sworn she saw Minerva McGonagall smirk, and then Albus Dumbledore smiled widely at her.

"I think my dear, that you might be right; a young mind can see things in different ways than older ones. Now, I would like you to drink this potion to help you heal after the effect of the Cruciatus-curse, and then you tell me if you want to help me with Harry in a closer manner."

"I'll help you," Jennie said as she drank the content in the little flask that Albus handed her; she acted on instinct and they told her that he was good and honorable even if he sort of screwed up things as he went on.

"What can I do?" she asked when no one of her magical quests spoke.

"First, I believe I owe you an apology; I should have trusted you that nigh all those years ago, you have a kind heart," said Albus with a soft smile; he looked like a sad uncle.

"No need, the way I see it we have the same goal, to help Harry, we only go about it in different ways. But if makes you feel better, sir, then your apology is accepted," Jennie replied.

"Thanks you my dear. Now, what you can do is to go on with what you have done all these years, simply caring for the boy. You can also help Arabella Figg with her watch duty if you think you can manage."

"Mrs Figg? She's a witch?" asked Jennie astonished by the news.

"No, she is a Squib – born by magical parents but with no magic herself – and very valuable to us," answered Albus and Jennie blinked.

"You have strange names for people not like yourselves… I'll help out, she's always been kind to me, and we both like cats, so that could be out cover," rambled Jennie and she saw Minerva nod appreciatively.

"Great thinking, and well spoken!" stated the Scottish woman and fired off a smile that looked like it was only dispelled occasionally. Jennie smiled shyly back.

"It is settled! Minerva, let's take our leave and dispose of the rube intruder, I think an altered memory will be good," said Albus and the two magicians stood and bid Jennie goodbye.

"Wait! How do I contact you? Can I tell Harry?" she asked hurriedly as the made it from the hall.

"We will give you an owl, Arabella will deliver it, and you can only tell Harry everything next year on this very day," replied Albus and then they were both gone, so fast that Jennie decided they had used magic.

"I need a drink," she muttered and scratched her arm wearily and headed for her liquor cabinet.

**A/N: So what do you think of the turn of the events? Good? Bad? Too slow/fast? Tell me =)**

**Memento Statim means 'remember instantly', I translated it just as Paulisper Oblitus, just so you know that.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**6 July 31 1991**

The past year had been fun; she'd learned lots of new things about the magical world during her teatimes with Arabella Figg; she'd taken Harry on small trips to museums and park; she'd seen Daniel and his family and she'd painted her kitchen so now it sported golden walls and a shiny black floor.

Jennie glanced at the clock and clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Oh God hurry up!" she muttered annoyed and rolled her eyes; she knew that Hagrid was with Harry in Diagon Alley, she knew that the boy was safe but she only wanted him to come over and as her the question she hadn't been able to answer some days before, when letters from Hogwarts had attacked the Durlsey's house.

Muttering, she made her way into her kitchen and crabbed cocoa, flour, sugar, butter and eggs along with a bowl and a whisk.

####

Knocking on her door made Jennie drop the paper and she rushed to the hall and opened.

"You knew!" exclaimed Harry and looked at her with big sad yet happy eyes.

"Come in, little man," she said with a sigh.

They sat down in the living room and Harry accepted the chocolate cake and the gift she had bought him; Neil Gaiman's _The Books of Magic_.

"You couldn't tell me, right?"

"I couldn't," she confirmed and Harry sighed.

"I just don't get why no one could tell me…"

"Albus Dumbledore was afraid that you'd be fame stricken and flaunty," said Jennie and Harry snorted, almost like she herself did.

"Why would I be flaunty about having survived an evil magical curse that killed my family?"

"I have no idea, Harry. Personally, I think the old man is a little… manipulative, but don't tell anyone I said that!"

"I won't. So, can I write to you? Hagrid got me an owl!"

"Did he, that's totally cool, I have one too you know," Jennie smiled and Harry grinned.

"In that room that you've kept locked?"

"Yupp. Do you want to see her, she's so pretty! What's your owl's name?"

"Hedwig," replied Harry happily as they walked upstairs to look at Jennie's owl Sunshine.

####

"So basically, you'll be staying with either me or Arabella Figg whenever you don't feel like being at your aunts place. But, Harry, try to understand this; you aunt does care for you, but this is so difficult for her because she's jealous, sad and feels put out, and it has made her turn cold. She doesn't want to be like this; she has told me, but I don't think she'll be able to change back overnight, I think she needs our help," Jennie said an hour later as they sat with Sunshine in the little room Jennie had the bird in.

"But, she could have told me!"

"No darling she couldn't, she was forbidden. I know because she came to me two days after you'd been given to them and cried her eyes out, she was so sad and didn't want to lie to you, so I told that she could tell you, but she was afraid that the wizard who left you here would know, and I think that's why she didn't tell you; she didn't want you to be in any sort of trouble."

The elven year old boy grimaced and offered Sunshine and owl treat which the bird took, nibbling at his fingers in an affectionate way.

"So, can I write to you when I'm in school?" he asked, not looking at her.

Jennie smiled and pulled him close, held him so hard that she could feel the frantic beat of his heart and hear the small sniffle from his lips.

"Hush little man, it's going to be fine everything will be fine. You can write to me every day if you want to, and you can tell me everything you want, I'll never judge you."

She sat there, held him and let him cry, as the sun slowly walked down on the sky and went to bed.

####

"No, you can't come in, Daniel, not tonight!" Jennie muttered annoyed and blocked the doorway.

"Aw come one hottie! Just a little, the kid won't wake!"

Daniel was drunk, not dangerously, but enough for Jennie to be totally turned off.

"I said no! He's sad and needs me, and you are drunk Daniel!"

"A little," he admitted and she had to give him credit for being honest.

"Yes, so go home silly, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled and received a sloppy kiss before Daniel sighed dramatically and returned to the taxi and left.

Jennie shook her head as she went back inside and locked the door.

"Didn't you want him to come in? You smile when he's around."

"Harry, did we wake you?"

The boy was clad in one of Daniel's borrowed t-shirt; it reached his knees and he looked cute with his hair more tussled than ever.

"No… Why couldn't he come in? He's funny and I like him."

"Ah you see, he was a little drunk and he gets… clingy… I don't want him here tonight 'cause I think this is our night, okay?" she smiled and Harry looked very smug.

"Okay. Jennie, can you read Charlotte's Web?"

"Sure thing little man, let's get you in bed."

####

Harry was sound asleep and Jennie was wide awake. She rushed over to Petunia earlier, they had spoken briefly and Petunia had looked grateful for being given help, Vernon had muttered something about the whole thing being ridiculous but Jennie suspected he was more scared than he let on…

She looked through the pile of letters she had received from different witches and wizards close to Albus and Minerva; Remus Lupin was one of the wizards she'd become close via letter writing, he seemed kind and a little shy and very, very likeable and Jennie suspected that if she had been drawn to such men she would have fallen for him. Minerva McGonagall herself was not a stern in her letters as in real life; she was able to joke and chat more freely and Jennie argued that this was due to the older woman's thinking that one needed to be stern to get things done. Albus Dumbledore himself was quite amusing to write with since he always wrote some sort of riddle or hidden message in the end of every letter; Jennie was glad she was able to decipher half of them. Andromeda Tonks was another witch with whom Jennie had become close; the other woman was kind a funny to talk too and she seemed to stand solid.

She found it funny that the magical community wrote with quills and ink in the modern era, and she herself had blatantly refused, and so she wrote her letters with pencils on regular white paper and placed them in regular white envelopes before sending them of with Sunshine, much to her friends amusement; they sometimes joked that this way they'd always knew that she was the one writing the letters. Since no one else used 'muggle equipment' as they called her things. Jennie smiled amused as she put the letters away in the box before placing said box in her bottom drawer, under some olds clothes eh no longer used; it was the perfect hideout for private things.

She looked at Harry once more; he was still asleep. Figuring that the boy would sleep through a thunderstorm after his long day, Jennie went into the bathroom and prepared herself for a sleepless night with many hot baths.

**A/N: Good, bad? Too Little action? Tell me what you think =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**7 September 13 1991**

_… so I'm no Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!_

_Otherwise, this place is so awesome, I think you'd like it as much as I do, perhaps you can come and visit me here?_

_Love, Harry_

Jennie grinned as she put Harry's letter aside and looked at the white owl, which obviously waited for a response.

"Hi pretty girl, you did well flying all the way from Scotland," Jennie cooed and Hedwig squeaked in agreement.

Picking up her pencil, Jennie wrote a reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_So happy that you did write me after a week, thanks little man!_

_Schools seems tough but I know you'll get it soon, new things are always difficult at first, but then you ease into the flow._

_Quidditch seems cool for you; I'm totally scared of highs so I'll never sit on a broom! When is the first game? I'll see if I can pop by; being friends with the Headmaster must have some advantages, don't you think?_

_Ron seems funny; you should bring him over here so I can meet him, and that Hermione girl appears to be hiding behind books and cleverness; I really don't think you should speak ill about her, Harry it's not noble. _

_Hah, funny that you should ask how things are over here; dull sums it up pretty well now that you've moved to Scotland – I miss you; will you be home for Christmas holidays? If not, I'll send you gifts by owl, although I'd like to see you._

_Let me know how things are and be good and stay safe – I'm skeptical of your wellbeing amongst all that magic._

_Love, Jennie_

She folded the paper, secured it in the envelope and tied it to Hedwig's leg, and the owl stood very still and looked oh so proud.

"Fly safely girl", said Jennie and the bird took off through the window and was soon gone in the sky.

"So… what now?" she said out loud and collapsed on the chair with a sigh. Her almost-baby boy was in another land and she had no means to reach him quickly if something happened. Jennie groaned annoyed and stared at the wall.

"I need tea and Arabella!" she decided and headed for the hall…

####

"… and I know he's not mine but he feels like mine and I can't do anything!" wailed Jennie forty minutes and three cups of tea later in Arabella Figg's kitchen.

The old lady smiled kindly and poured Jennie her fourth cup of tea.

"Of course he does honey! You have practically been in mom's place for him! It is perfectly normal to feel torn about him being in Scotland. Now, drink this and write and ask Albus if you can watch Harry's first Quidditch game."

"Thanks Arabella… I totally need advice here… Hi sweetie!"

She bent down and scratched one of Arabella's cats beneath fluffy ear and the cat purred and buffed her hand as if to say 'don't be sad'.

"Jennie darling, you must understand that as watchers you and I cannot be too involved", said Arabella in a very stern voice, and Jennie snorted.

"Too late for me I'm afraid, why do you say this to me now?"

"I received a letter", answered Arabella and Jennie saw the unhappy glint in the other woman's eyes as she handed her a scroll of parchment.

_Arabella,_

_I hope to find you well and healthy and in perfect state for the new orders I have._

_As watchers, I made it clear that you and Jennie Andrews are to help and guide Harry Potter – not to interfere with his staying at his relative's. The enchantments I placed upon the Durlsey residence will cease to exist if Harry no longer feels the place is his home; it is of most importance that you alert Jennie to this and have her withdrawn from the boy, or else everything will be in vain._

_Your most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Jennie re-read the words slowly, took the message in and let out a stream of curses that made the cats hiss and Arabella chuckle angrily.

"Out with it dear, I reacted the same."

"I will not withdraw! Hell, Harry does see the Durlsey house as his home, he has told me, and he knows he has too, so what is the old man's problem? He is afraid that we will tell Harry about everything we hear, and in doing so influence him more than Albus, oh God the man is… I can't find a word good enough!"

Jennie glared at the letter, wishing it to just burn up so she didn't have to see it. It didn't catch fire; it lay on the table looking oh so smug, the words dancing on the parchment.

"Really, he's what one hundred and something, and he's afraid that we'll have more place in Harry life than he? I wish I knew what Albus Manipulate Dumbledore is planning", Jennie went on and drained her tea, her movements harsh and erratic.

"Jennie darling, you have a knack for seeing things clearly, use it well and don't tell anyone you don't trust completely about it", advised Arabella and sipped at her tea with a smirk.

They left the letter, moved in to the living room and raise their mood by playing chess for the remaining of Jennie's visit.

####

"You can do it harder, y'know", Jennie moaned as Daniels tongue and teeth worked on her nipple.

He withdrew and grinned at her.

"Troubled?"

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Nah, you just like it rough when you've something on your mind", her replied cheerfully and she snorted and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Are you saying you don't like it?" she asked as they parted for air and let her hands sneak over his thighs. His grin was cute as always and he looked smug.

"'Course I like it!"

And he kissed, licked and touched her into oblivious bliss.

####

Jennie sneaked out from between the sheets, made sure Daniel was still asleep, picked up her running clothes from the floor and tip toed out and down to the hall where she dressed, donned her shoes and picked up her mp3 from the small table. She'd left a note on her pillow saying that she needed to run away from stupid things.

The air was cool, and she ran down the street, out and in between the lights, as _Top of the World_ by _The Carpenters_ played in her ears.

**A/N: Things are a bit fishy don't you think? Stay tuned for more in the next chapter =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**Also; sorry for the little update gap; my internet has been down... **

**Oh also, from here on, the chapters will be a little shorter since I want the 'real' story to begin, BUT since they are shorter, I'll update every other day, just thought you'd like to know **

**8 December 26 1991**

_Dear Harry,_

_How can you just wander around the castle in the middle of the night, __**invisible**__ and without telling – at least – your friends where you are? What if you had been hurt and not able to call for help? You, little man, are a troublemaker…_

_Aside from strange mirrors which show death parents, are you okay? That mountain troll event in October gave me a heart attack so please don't tell me about another troll!_

_How are Ron and Hermione? The classes? Did you have a nice Christmas – you didn't tell me so tell me now please – and did you get my gift? I'm still skeptical of the owl from that post order office…_

_Tell me about something fun in your reply please, and if you have more detentions I won't give you chocolate and raspberry cake for a year!_

_Daniel and Arabella says hello, they miss you as well._

_Hurry home darling, I miss you the most!_

_Love, Jennie_

Jennie finished off the letter and clicked her tongue disapprovingly at Harry's antics; on a certain level she understood his need to explore things, and on the more adult level she was annoyed and worried.

"Come here Sunshine!" she cooed her owl and the bird jump onto the desk and hooted softly, standing very still and looking smug for an owl. Jennie giggled as she tied the letter around the owl's leg and opened the window.

"Fly safely and don't return without a reply", she told Sunshine and the bird hooted once more and then took off, quickly becoming a small prick against the bright sky.

Jennie groaned, stretched and looked around the little room once before leaving and heading downstairs.

"I need a hobby", she muttered and took in the sad sight of her empty home.

"Argh!" she exclaimed, grabbed a hoodie from the chair, her mp3 from the table and rushed out in the hall where she slipped her shoes on before she headed and locked the door behind her.

####

As Jennie rounded the corner she spotted a cat that looked strangely familiar, and when she ran past it the animal gave a strange noise that sounded like a hiss mixed with coughing.

"Right… I need to see you now, pretty loud and clear", Jennie snorted as she jogged to her door and unlocked it; the cat ran past her and when Jennie had locked the door from the inside, removed her shoes and entered the kitchen she found none other Minerva McGonagall sitting by her table looking stern as always.

"Hello Minerva."

"Evening Jennie. I do hope you have time to talk", replied the older woman as Jennie sat down opposite her, not offering anything to drink or eat since the witch had already conjured up a teapot and a plate with cakes.

"I have time. If it's about Harry's nightly escape I already know; he owled me", replied Jennie as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Ah, no that's not the reason for my visit, although it irks me off. I'm here to ask you what in the world you were thinking when you wrote your last letter to Albus."

Jennie looked at the older woman, took in her stern look and thin lips and decided to be brutally honest.

"I was thinking that he is manipulative as hell, has little care for other's welfare since he believes his actions serve the greater good, which I can understand to a certain point but I still don't like it. I was also thinking that someone has to shake sense into him; great wizard as he is, he has never been told that he might be wrong, at least not told straight out, and I think it'll go down if nothing is done."

Minerva looked, well, stern.

"Minerva, I know you care for Albus, everyone does and I do too, he's likeable and can pass of as someone grandfather. But you can't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about here; he left a small child outside just because that child 'had to be found by the right people', said people being relatives who by now neglect him!" Jennie snapped and watched half amused half satisfied how Minerva actually paled a little.

"Well, yes, I see the wrongs here I really do. But Jennie, to question him in a letter that could be snapped up by anyone!"

"Oh no you don't! you placed charms on my owl, you placed charms on my writing things, hell, I bet you have charmed my house in some ways as well, so don't come and say that I'm being incautious!"

The stared at one another; the blue eyed woman and the green eyed witch. And then Minerva sighed.

"I give child. I have said what Albus commanded me to say."

Jennie snorted.

"Commanded you to say? I need something stronger than tea… Do you like whiskey Minerva?"

"Only a little please."

Jennie nodded, got up and fetched the required whiskey.

"So… You agree with me, but you can't say anything, or what?" she asked as she poured herself and her quest a generous amount of the amber liquid.

Minerva raised the glass and took a sip before she replied.

"Not exactly dear. I think Albus is right in keeping Harry away from the wizarding world when the boy is not in school. I do not, however, agree with him having Harry to stay with his aunt and uncle, no matter how strong protection he has there; the child is unhappy and I object to safety if it leads to sadness."

Jennie giggled; sometimes she found Minerva's expressions very funny.

"Well I do too. Question: what do we do about it?"

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. I have been doing research and there in an ancient ritual that allows a blood protection to be altered; that is, you and one of the Durlsey's will mix blood and Harry will be just as safe, if not safer, here with you", said Minerva and Jennie laughed loudly.

"Minerva, I do adore you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**9 December 31 1991**

Jennie hummed as she whisked eggs and sugar, added cocoa and milk and lemon juice and whisked the mixture again before adding vanilla sugar and baking powder and whisking one final time. She then tipped the bowl and watched the dark paste flow down into the rectangular tin. Satisfied, she put it in the oven and turned to her guests.

"Anyone fancy a drink?"

Petunia Durlsey and Minerva McGonagall nodded and so Jennie poured them sparkling champagne in high glasses.

"Ladies, to a clear success in deceiving and protecting!" she declared aloud and the two other women cheered and the three of them toasted and drank and Jennie felt smug.

"So, it will work then?" asked Petunia and Minerva nodded; they had explained everything Petunia earlier and Jennie saw how grateful her friend was for not having to bear a burden that only saddened her.

"It'll be clear as crystal!" said Jennie happily and glanced at the small book Minerva had brought with her.

"Do we start now?" she asked and looked at the witch, who in turn looked at the clock and nodded.

"We do."

They moved into the living room, which had been decorated beyond recognition; drapes in red and black hung by the windows and obscured the room from insight; the furniture had been moved upstairs by Minerva, and candles glowed and glammed everywhere. In the middle of the rom, on the wooden floor, a circle had been drawn, and in it a star with five points and Minerva had explained the purpose of both the star and the circle as she had Jennie drawn the symbols; the star was ancient and magical in itself, and the circle was in this case for joining and showed off an ending and a beginning freely accepted.

Now, Jennie looked t the room and giggled.

"I like this". She said and grinned as Minerva smiled and Petunia managed a small smile back, even to the other blonde looked more scared than exited.

"It'll be alright", said Jennie assuring as she took Petunia's hand and made her sit down inside the circle, on the star, before she herself sat down.

"In this circle we are peaceful, strong and ancient. We give ourselves and ask in return for the ancient protection to be shared, just as strong as always, but now doubled", Minerva intoned and Jennie picked up a small silver knife, shared a looked with the witch and slashed her palm.

"I ask for the strength of blood; for its protection, and give mine in return."

Petunia took the knife and slashed her palm.

"I hear the pray, I accept the offer and I give my strength and protection of the blood."

They pressed their palms together, entwined their fingers and focused on the same goal and purpose; Harry's safety and happiness. Their hands turned hot and glowed a deep red.

"Sic itaque dictum est sic erit in perpetuum", declared Minerva, and the blonde women felt the same wave of happy energy and joy as they looked into each other's eyes and slowly let go of the others hand.

"That felt so good", mumbled Jennie in awe and watched Minerva return her living room to its usual state.

"I know", said Petunia, a look of the same awe Jennie felt on her face.

"Now remember; Harry will have to spend the first week with you Petunia, as well as the last", said Minerva as she flicked her wand one final time and made the drapes disappear.

"I know", replied Petunia and went on "I have to leave now, or Vernon will wonder where I am. Thanks you Jennie, Minerva."

And she did indeed leave, and muggle and witch stood alone in the darkening room, both very pleased with the outcome of the evening.

**A/N: "Sic itaquedictum estsic eritin perpetuum" means "So it has been spoken, so it shall be forever"**

**What do you guys think? I personally love it ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**Hiya guys!**

Gosh I know I said I'd updae every other day since my internet returned, but it turned out that it still isn't working properly which is super annoying, so sorry!

**So here's chapter ten which I hope you'll enjoy, have fun reading, also; I haven't found a date on which these event take place so I improvised a little since every source I've searched has said 'first week of june' just so you guys know**

**10 June 4 and 5 1992**

Jennie Andrews paced back and forward in her living room, dressed in an oversized t-shirt and skinny jeans, bare foot and downright unable to sleep.

"What the hell is going on… why am I so fucking restless…? I hate these feelings!" she muttered as she paced around the table and sat down on the couch, annoyed and worried beyond belief without knowing why.

The whole day had been dull and she'd had a growing feeling of unease, and now, in the dim June night, she knew something was wrong and that something needed to be done but she had no idea what and it made her cranky, to put it mildly.

"C'mon think!" she ordered herself but as she already knew it didn't do any good; she had no idea what she'd think about so she was screwed.

"Arabella, I need Arabella, gosh I'm stupid!"

And with that said, she marched out in the relatively warm night, walked down the street in a pace that others would describe as jogging, ended up at Arabella's doorstep and knocked twice.

"Jennie, oh good! I was just on my way over, something is amiss!" were the words Arabella spoke as she stepped aside to let Jennie in.

"Glad I'm not alone feeling that way, glad I didn't wake you. Do you know what's going on Arabella?" asked Jennie as they sat down in the living room and were surrounded by cats who demanded scratching and various attention.

"I have no idea dear. I did actually owl Albus 'cause I think this feeling is magic related, but I have not yet received a reply", said Arabella and Jennie was unimpressed.

"I'll owl Minerva as well", she said and pressed two fingers to each temple in a desperate try to take away the ache that resided there.

"I like to think I have some control in all this mess, but the only thing I can control is Harry's wellbeing when he's here, god I hate it!" wailed Jennie and Arabella patted her knee with a soft look of concern.

"You do it well dear, just don't put yourself out."

"No chance of that happening, I'm needed here", mumbled the blonde and got up from the couch, smiling apologetically.

"Sorry for barging in, I hope you might have answers… I'll head back and owl Minerva and try to sleep. Bye Arabella."

"Sleep easy child."

"You too."

Jennie maneuvered her way between meowing cats, left the house and jogged back to her own, where she locked the door behind her and headed up to Sunshine's room; the owl was asleep but stirred awake when Jennie softly spoke her name.

"Hi pretty girl, can you take a letter for me?"

Sunshine hooted and jumped onto the table, looking eager.

Giggling, Jennie picked paper and pencil and se to work.

_Dear Minerva,_

_I'm having a disturbing sense that something is amiss, Arabella does too and she has sent an owl to Albus because she believes the problem might be magic related but she has not yet heard from him, so I'm turning to you; do you know of anything strange going on, anything at all?_

_I hope to hear from you as quickly as possible._

_Oh, and I've very much like to come over for tea! Great chance to see the school since I couldn't get to the first Quidditch game and all._

_Sincerely_

_Jennie_

"That'll do…come here sweet girl."

Sunshine jumped closer and stretched out her leg, looking important, and Jennie tied the letter to the thin bone, gave the bird a peek on the head and smiled.

"No be a good girl and fly safe but quick, and please don't return without a reply, okay?"

Sunshine nibbled on Jennie's finger and then she took of through the window and was fast gone in the night.

Jennie growled as she went back downstairs, the stupid feeling just increased by each minute that ticked by!

Muttering, she went to the kitchen and drank ice cold water straight from the tap and then she glanced out in the night and sighed.

"Might as well get some sleep…" she mumbled and headed upstairs once more, went into her bedroom and slid out of the jeans and crept between the sheets in her cold bed and close her eyes.

She awoke to screeching. Blinking, Jennie sat up and looked around; three owls sat on her bedroom table and that's where the sound came from.

She recognized them all, Sunshine, Hedwig and Minerva's owl Athena.

"Hi pretty girls, come here", she smiled and the owl jumped and flew onto her bed.

She took their letters and they all remained, Sunshine visibly relaxed but Hedwig and Athena remained stiff and important looking.

Smiling, Jennie opened Minerva's letter and Athena hooted as if saying 'hurry up and read and reply!'

_Jennie,_

_Something has indeed happened; Harry defended the Sorcerer's stone against professor Quirrell and He-who-must-not-be-named this night and is as I write this in the hospital wing recovering._

_The enclosed quill is a port key, touch it and you'll arrive by the gates of Hogwarts where I'll meet you._

_Minerva._

"Fuck!"

Jennie leaped out of bed, donned jeans, sock, bra and a clean shirt and thicker sweater and shoes and then rounded on the owl.

"Sunshine, be a sweetie and fly to your room, Athena, you can fly home, Hedwig, I'll see Harry so you don't have to wait for a reply. Go on girls."

The three birds hooted and took off and Jennie glanced quickly in the mirror; her hair was a mess but it was nothing a braid couldn't fix. Making said braid, she picked up the quill and waited.

It felt like being pushed into nothingness, like being sick, like being weightless and heavy at the same time; she didn't like it.

When her vision cleared and her feet reached the ground, she found herself starring at Minerva, who looked pale and more put out than stern. Jennie also saw that they stood by large ruins.

"Uh, Minerva, why are we standing by ruins? Oh wait… the muggle protection charms, right?"

"Correct dear. Now, if you'll give me your hand we'll take care of this."

Jennie complied and Minerva quite bluntly slashed her palm with a knife, pressed her entire hand to a wall and mumbled something so quickly that Jennie had no way of hearing, and then the wall melted away into a gate and beyond it lay a castle, and what a sight it was!

Towers, walls and windows, all in a shining glory that made her dizzy and a forest that seemed to go on forever as well as a large lake in the distance.

"Oh my…" mumbled Jennie, awed by the sight.

"Oh my indeed. Now, let's make haste, Harry is thrilled to meet you."

"Right! Lead the way!"

####

"Jennie!"

The sight of her little man lying in a bed in bandages and with cuts here and there make her heart ache, she abandoned all common sense and left Minerva in the doorway as she rushed into the room, to the bed and collected Harry in her arms.

"Stupid silly boy! _Don't_ _do dangerous stuff_!" she scolded as she stroke his untidy hair and felt him shake against her.

"Jen-nie."

"Hush sweetie it's alright. You're very brave but I don't want you hurt. It's alright now, you're safe", mumbled Jennie as she rocked him back and forth and hummed softly.

"I saw… mum and d-ad… he to-hold me he could… bring them ba-hack", sobbed Harry as he clung to her and Jennie closed her eyes and prayed to higher power not to curse.

"I'm sorry little man but he lied… I'm afraid you're stuck with me and your aunt and uncle."

"I want to live with you!"

The sweet tingling in her body made Jennie smile slightly.

"That can be arranged darling, just finish here and come home", she whispered in the boys ear and he hugged her more fierce than ever, his sobbing slowly ceasing.

"I love you Jennie."

"I love too little man, I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**11 June 17 1992**

"So what's the surprise?" asked Harry for the fifth time when Jennie parked her car.

"For the fifth time, you'll see in minute, really Harry!" she scolded him jokingly and ran from her side of the car to his and helped him out, holding her hand across his eyes.

"Now, I'll lead you… don't peak!" she ordered and Harry let her lead him; she coached him up to her front door and giggled when she removed her hands.

"Look!" she said happily and they boy did look; Jennie saw how his green eyes took in the red ribbon she'd tied around the door.

"What's this?" asked Harry confused and Jennie giggled.

"This little man, is your new home from June 17 to the August 25 every summer until you're done with school!" she said happily and the look on Harry's face was priceless.

"I can live with you for real? I thought you meant that I could stay over and such… I can really live with you?"

"Really", beamed Jennie and Harry jumped on her.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'll take you like the arrangement then?" joked Jennie as she handed him the keys and gestured to the door, he unlocked it slowly as if he were afraid it'd disappear but of course it didn't so he rushed inside and Jennie followed him, giggling at his excitement.

She found him in the living room where she'd placed a chocolate cake and bottles of cold lemonade, and he beamed when she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Thanks Jennie", he smiled and kissed her cheek, something he didn't do that much so Jennie felt ten times more successful than before.

"You're quite welcome", she smiled and offered him chocolate cake and lemonade.

####

"The kid's going to stay here every year?"

Jennie felt her mouth grow thin, quite like Minerva's, and looked at Daniel.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" she asked, her voice tense, and Daniel grimaced a little.

"Well, I'd hoped to move away with you to a new place."

Jennie gaped at him, she couldn't do anything else.

"Right… and when were you planning on asking me if I want to move away with you?"

"You don't want to?"

Jennie sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I had no idea you felt this strongly about me Daniel, why the heck haven't you told me earlier?" she asked with a groan and finished her coffee.

"Don't you feel that strongly about me?" asked the now sad looking man carefully and Jennie winced.

"Of course I feel strongly for you! I simply don't want to move, more importantly, I can't, and I told you this! Jeez!"

Daniel cleared his throat, looking sad and a little annoyed.

"I thought you'd place me before a stray kid…"

"Shut up! Don't you _dare_ call him a stray kid, and don't drag him into this! This has to do with you and me!" snapped Jennie, amazed that the man she actually loved could say such things.

"Okay, okay, that was low, I'm sorry, but this makes me sad and mad!"

"I understand that, I'm not stupid!"

"I know you're not stupid! What I don't is how you feel" complained Daniel and raised his hands in frustration.

"What I think is this; I'm in love with you, very much so in fact, but I can't and don't want to move right now. I have an almost son who needs me, as I've told you, and if you can't accept that I don't now if we can work… I do hope you can, though", said Jennie softly and Daniel groaned, ruffled his hair, looked up towards the ceiling and sighed.

"I don't know if I can Jennie… something with that very cute boy is amiss, and I know you know what it is, but you won't tell me."

"I would if I could, but I can't Daniel, and I'm so sorry", she replied and she meant it, for she thought Harry needed a father figure, and he liked Daniel and Daniel liked him; it would be so perfect.

"Then I don't know if I can do this", whispered Daniel and Jennie felt a soft ache starting to eat on her.

"You're… leaving?"

"I don't know… give me a little time to think okay? Like, give me the week out?"

"Absolutely, whatever it takes", agreed Jennie, now quite desperate for anything that could make Daniel stay.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you now; say hi to Harry for me, and sweet dreams."

Jennie watched him as he rose from the table, and he walked around and kissed her and even to it was filled with love she could feel something else as well, insecurity, and it killed her.

"Goodnight Daniel, sleep tight."

She sat at the table, heard him walk into the hall open the door and close it, watched hi, through the window as walked away in the night.

Then, and only then – when she was sure he'd really left – Jennie allowed herself to weep.

**A/N. So what do you guys think of this? A Little more about Jennie's life in this chapter, but she does have a life other than caring for Harry and I think it's important to show that as well, don't you?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the HP universe/characters/anything HPrelated**

**CLAIMER: I do own JENNIE ANDREWS and THE PLOT**

**Happy reading!**

**Here's chapter eleven, enjoy it =)**

**Also, since J K Rowling never has given us a date for when the summer holidays ends, I've decided that it ends - in this story - on June 10, giving the kids time to pack and such after the feast which I've decided is on June 6 - so there you go**


End file.
